Riot
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When they say riot like atmosphere, it shouldn't be taken literally... but when a full scale riot is caught on Tv, how will it be handled? (AU ending of NXT TakeOver London 2015)


_**NXT Event, 9/9/15…**_

 _Amanda was unwinding by listening to All Apologies by Nirvana when she felt a sharp fingernail jab her shoulder._

" _Go away, alright?" Amanda asked in a bored tone, Alexa yanking Amanda's earbuds out and Amanda shutting her IHeartRadio app off and standing up. "What now, Alexa?! What did I do now?!" She snapped._

" _Aside from drugging half the roster?! And so much for you or Finn wanting a solid relationship when we all know you two were just waiting for the opportunity to jump into bed!" Alexa_ _said in a smug tone._

" _You don't know how Finn and I see each other, you just jump to random conclusions. And anyway, why would what two consenting adults do behind closed doors matter to anyone else? You know, try putting some energy into your relationship with Murphy, maybe that'll take the ten foot bargepole out of your ass!" Amanda said, Alexa turning infuriated when she heard_ a _few stray words in Irish slip out of Amanda's mouth._

" _Speaking Finn's language, next thing we know your next one nighter will have you dealing with an STD while he's onto his next conquest. Demon Mistress, someone needs to tell them they spelt Demon Slut wrong." Alexa said._

 _A sickening slap connected to Alexa's face and then a punch to Amanda's as the two started fighting… when it spilled out through the backstage area and they crashed through a table, Finn jumped back and then ran at them, pulling Amanda off of Alexa._

" _Fan socair, ní chabhair troid." Finn whispered into Amanda's right ear, his arms secure around her shoulders._

" _You're right… no fighting backstage, better to save it for the ring." All three heard, looked and saw Hunter._

 _Alexa stormed off and Finn and Amanda looked at each other._

" _She needs to calm herself down." Amanda said, Finn rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders…_

 **Present time,** _ **NXT TakeOver London 2015, Finn Balor vs Samoa Joe…**_

The match was chaotic from the start… but it was as Amanda was about to distract Joe that things went past chaotic.

Two fans in masks and head to toe black grabbed Amanda, prompting her to fight back as they tried to drag her into the crowd. Forgetting about the match entirely, Finn and Joe got out of the ring and Joe punched one of the assailants while Finn put the other in a headlock before smashing his head into the barricade.

Finn was holding Amanda close to him as fans started trying to attack them, thinking it was part of the show… but then one fan crashed into another and things escalated.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Byron Saxton asked, in shock and trying to process what was happening as the male and female locker rooms emptied and the masked assailants started lunging at them.

Alexa punched one who tried to attack Murphy but inadvertently crashed into Asuka, who slammed a chair into her side after relocating her right shoulder because a fan had also tried to drag her into the crowd.

"Hands off him!" Amanda yelled, hitting the same masked assailant with a steel chair when he tried to attack Finn.

"This is fucking insane!" Enzo said as he pulled two female fans apart. "Hey, knock it off!" He yelled before both kicked him below the belt, Enzo groaning as he hit the floor.

"Hands off my man!" Liv Morgan shouted as she jumped onto the barricade and then off it, clotheslining both the fans that hit Enzo.

Before they knew it, everyone around them was fighting… Amanda was still holding onto the steel chair as she and Finn made their way up the ramp but with her right hand and Finn noticed that she was holding her left arm close to her body as he held her close to him.

"Ruthless when crossed…" Finn said quietly.

"That describes fans of any sport… I watched ECW as a child, I remember when fans threw chairs into the ring in 1994." Amanda said as she tried to move her index and middle fingers on her left hand but couldn't… they were unaware of the dove until they heard the wings flapping as the small bird took off.

Birds had flown into the arenas before, there wasn't much unusual about that… but the dove itself seemed unusual.

"Forgot how angry this planet can get…" Ariel whispered once she was a safe distance away and changed into her human form… she had fixed things before but with one person at a time, not thousands trying to kill each other.

She turned, seeing Sachael appear next to her.

"Madness at its highest…" Sachael said, reaching her hands towards the sprinklers and activating them.

The screams echoed as the frigid water hit everyone in its path, Sachael seeing Amanda and Finn duck into the backstage area to get out of its way.

Immediately, Finn grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped it around a shivering Amanda.

"Damn. Who the hell sets sprinklers off?!" Amanda said.

Before Finn could answer, a steel chair hit the floor not too far from them and _"I'm mad!"_ was shouted before the riot picked back up.

"Well that didn't last too long… hand me that, we're gonna need to fight our way through this angry mob." Finn responded, the steel chair now in his left hand and his right arm around Amanda.

At the same time, half of the NXT roster had fought their way through the crowd before another steel chair hit the floor in the main part of the arena and things escalated again.

"Aw, fuck!" Murphy muttered as he, Alexa and Blake escaped.

When the three had gotten outside, they had ran into the London police and their hands were up in the air immediately before they were handcuffed and read their rights.

' _If that Demon Bitch hadn't been at ringside, none of this would've happened!'_ Alexa thought as she was shoved into the squad car, angrier at Amanda than anyone else.

But she had no idea how much crazier things would get.


End file.
